You'll Be The Poison, I'll Be The Cure
by wecouldbeinfinite
Summary: "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after." "No. No, no. It's fine. I'm not that Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, it would be... yeash! Cause, you know…" Frozen AU where it was in fact Queen Elsa Hans had hit. Hans/Elsa aka Iceburns !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello C: Just a heads up, I changed the ages around just a little bit. In this story, Elsa is 18 and Anna is 16, and the other character's introduced will have their ages told as well. I hope you like the story! I have a slight plan, but I guess we'll see what happens right?**

Also, be kind. Hans/Elsa, although a debatable pair, is still widely loved too. Especially by me! (Hans had me with those sideburns, let's be honest). Okay I'm done rambling. Enjoy and leave me feedback! xx 

**You'll Be The Poison, I'll Be The Cure: Chapter One **

* * *

Elsa hadn't realized what a bad idea sneaking out of the castle was, until she was lying on the ground and dangling off a wooden dock, her fingers barely touching the warm water of the ocean.

Eighteen years spent locked away in a castle can make any Princess, especially a soon-to-be-Queen, a little restless. It was only a few nights ago that Elsa came up with her brilliant plan, after staring at the portrait of her father that hung in her room, wondering how she was supposed to lead without his and her mother's guidance, and without having any sort of relationship with her sixteen year old sister, Anna. She thought of seeing the kingdom she would soon rule. And thus a plan came into existence.

Of course, she wasn't stupid. She had asked one of the castle's attendants to bring her a simple dress with an attached hood. Despite the suspicious request, she was not questioned. _Perks of being in charge_, Elsa thought, making light of the situation. She fell asleep quickly the night before, ready to sneak out of the castle, even if it was only for a few hours.

That morning, she had woken up right as the sun was rising. She slipped into her new simple dress and pulled her thick long hair into a tight bun before pulling the hood up, hiding her infamous white-blonde hair. If any of the villagers would see it, her cover would be blown immediately. She slipped on her gloves, which concealed her deepest fear, before making sure the coast was clear. When it was, she quickly ran down the back stairs and slipped through the castle's gates.

She had never known such adrenaline, such pure happiness.. not since her parent's had passed. She wandered through the streets, her eyes wide with amazement as she watched the commoners as they went about their morning routine.

But now, here she was, staring up at the man and horse that had knocked her down, while mentally kicking herself for ever thinking up this plan.

"Really?" Elsa had yelped, momentarily angry.

The man slid off his horse effortlessly, before hurrying to Elsa's side. "I'm so sorry. Are-are you hurt?" he spoke, holding out his hand for Elsa to take. She silently glared at him, before taking it. He helped her to her feet, when she quickly checked to make sure her hood was still covering her identity. And indeed it was.

She pulled away from him before finally looked up to meet his eyes. She could feel her face get red as she took in his features, taking note of how warm his entire existence seemed to be; something, Elsa realized, she was not. His eyes were looking at her fondly, as if he knew who she really was.

"Uh.." she managed to choke out, before taking a breath. "no, no, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Yes," she nodded vigorously, "I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay, honestly."

"Well, thank goodness." He smiled again, causing Elsa's heart to palpitate.

There was an awkward pause before he spoke again. "Oh! Uh, Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles. And you are?" He held out his hand.

Elsa stared at him for a moment before remembering she hadn't answered his question. "Oh, uh. I'm... Anna. Yes! My name is Anna. Hello." she rambled, saying the first name that came to mind, shaking his hand.

"A pleasure." He said kindly, still holding onto her hand.

"Yes," she agreed, before she was distracted by the ringing of the bells. Her stomach sank. _Ten thirty already? _she silently screamed. She should have been back an hour ago, getting ready for her coronation that was later today!

"Is something wrong?" Hans asked warily.

"No!" She answered quickly, flashing a small smile. "I just have to, uh, I'm late. I'm sorry. I have to go." She was already running towards the gates she once snuck out of.

She could hear Hans calling after her, well technically 'Anna' who he thought she was. She only glanced back from a safe distance away, seeing him straddling his horse. A fleeting moment of sadness passed, as Elsa realized she would probably never see this man again.

When questioned where she was when she was being fitted for her coronation dress, she only sighed. "Oh you know" she said, "just lost in another book."

The seamstress only chuckled as she continued to pin cloth to Elsa's body. Elsa couldn't keep the frown off her face.

Elsa stood at the front of the room, regarding the party with a content smile painted on her face. There had to be hundreds of people filling into the castle's ballroom, all of them dancing or singing, or both.

Anna, her sister, was standing nervously by her side.

"Hi." Elsa said, glancing at her sister. It had been ages since they've talked, let alone seen each other. She had missed her so much.

"Me? Hi.. me?" Anna stuttered. "Hello." She finally said, clearing her throat.

Elsa chuckled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Anna blushed. "You look beautifuler! I mean, more beautiful."

"Thank you." Elsa smiled.

They continued to make small talk before the Duke of Weselton approached them, asking for Elsa's hand in her first dance. Quickly offering him Anna's hand instead, she quickly snuck out to the side balcony when no one was looking. She leaned against the railing, looking up into the clear night sky, filled with millions of twinkling lights. She silently wished she was up there beside them. Anywhere but here.

"Your Majesty," a voice said warmly from behind her, interrupting her thoughts of her upcoming days, weeks, _years_ as Queen.

She turned to see Hans, the Prince of the Souther Isles, smiling from the door. She lost her composure as she let out a small gasp. She _knew_ she recognized that voice!

"Or should I say Anna?" He added, smirking.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about." Elsa said, her voice nonchalant.

"Oh, okay." Hans responded, smiling at her as he walked towards her. "Your secret is safe with me, I assure you, my Queen."

"I.." she sighed. "How long have you known?"

"The moment I saw you during your coronation." He laughed as he replayed the memory of himself sitting next to the Duke of Ocead, before noticing the similarities of the girl being crowned in front of him and the girl he had met barely two hours ago. He placed his elbows on the railing. "I couldn't forget those piercing blue eyes if I tried." He smiled at her.

She could feel herself blushing.

"So tell me, why are you out here, all by yourself? You should be inside, having fun and celebrating!" Hans continued, nudging Elsa.

She let out a small laugh. "The Queen doesn't really get to have fun."

"That's no way to look at it." Hans argued. "Everyone, even us royals, should be allowed to just let go and have fun. Maybe even dance! At least for one night." He concluded enthusiastically.

"Oh no," Elsa shook her head. "I don't dance."

"That _definitely _needs to change, then." Hans said, taking her hand and leading her towards the door, towards the party inside. She looked up at him, questionably.

"Trust me?" He asked.

And in that moment, she decided that she would. A moment she, later, would question.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Hans had lead her towards the dance floor. Elsa could feel everyone's eyes on her, watching intently as he placed his right hand on her hip. He looked at her as if he was asking for permission. She sighed heavily, already regretting following him, before nodding and taking his hand. The band began to play a slow number as they glided gracefully across the room. It felt as if the entire world was watching them dance, yet for once, she didn't mind. She kept her eyes on his, smiling as he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"It seems that the Duke of Weselton is upset that you didn't dance with him first."

She laughed, shaking her head. "You're bad."

"I know." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

The song ended too quickly, and before she knew it, Hans was backing away from her and bowing. "Thank you, your Majesty." He grinned up at her. She went to say something in return, possibly asking to dance again, when a guard came to her side.

She turned expectantly and frowned. "Yes?" She asked impatiently.

"It's almost midnight, Your Highness. It's about time to close the gates."

Elsa groaned. She looked around the room until she saw her sister, who was surrounded by a group of people. She looked so happy. Elsa knew the moment the gates closed, she'd never see that smile again.

She kept her hands in fists. Of course, with the gates open, her secret could be found out. _I can control it, _she lied to herself. _I can learn, _she lied again. She could already feel the ice seeping from her fingertips.

"Keep them open for now." Elsa said, hesitant at first, but then clearer. Hans stared with amazement. She certainly could command a room. "And show all of our closest trade partners to their rooms. Make sure they are comfortable."

The guard could hardly contain his excitement. "Of course, my Queen!"

The guard motioned for Hans to follow. He looked at Elsa, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'll see you soon?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Maybe." Elsa snickered. He only nodded, smiling at her again before following the guard. She could feel her cheeks turn red and her stomach turning as she watched him disappear. This was definitely something she had never felt before.

"Is it true?" her sister screamed, running up to her sister. "I mean, I'm sorry, uh, your Majesty." Anna held her breath, before blurting "Are the gates really staying open?"

"Only for a few days," Elsa warned, laughing warmly at how worked up her sister had become. "But yes. Besides, I have to meet with a few of the men about trade business, anyways" she remembered as she talked.

"This is the greatest news! Thank you so much!" Anna cried, almost hugging Elsa, before remembering that this was the first night they had talked in years. Instead, she hugged herself and nodded, before quickly stalking off.

Elsa smiled, knowing she made the right decision. But still, she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in her gut, insisting that she had just made a huge mistake.

xxxxx

Hans couldn't believe how lucky he had been. It was as if fate was finally on his side. He followed behind the two guards as they showed him to his room, at the end of the hall where Queen Elsa stayed. That would come in handy some day, he thought darkly.

He thanked the guards enthusiastically before he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked in, eyes gleaming as he looked around. The bed, fit for a king, was in the far corner, with at least a dozen pillows resting against the headboard. A desk, next to the bed, filled with plenty of paper and envelopes. And the walk-in closet - already filled with all of the belongings he brought from the Southern Isles. His whole body was completely buzzing. He felt as if he might burst from excitement. Sure, his original plan had to woo the Queen or the Princess in order to gain access to their throne. Never did he imagine actually running into,_ or over_, the Queen - _in the village, _of all places! Luck was surely on his side, giving him a special connection with the Queen. He already knew one of her secrets, only time would tell when he'd learn them all.

He walked over to the door that led to the balcony, where a breath-taking view awaited him. He stepped out into the cool summer night, taking a deep breath. The hustle and bustle of the villagers returning home could be easily heard. The night was alive and Hans couldn't help but beam. He could see the castle's main gates, and the bridge that led into the kingdom, still crowded with the citizens of Arendelle. He could see all the way to the ocean, where the mountains of far away lands dotted the horizons. This had to be the best view of the kingdom of Arendelle. And it all would soon be his.

He saw the way Elsa had been looking at him, rosy cheeks and glimmering eyes. Hell, he had seen the way Anna had be looking at him, so hopeful from across the room. Both castle-shut ins, begging for attention. He chuckled to himself. It was going to be so easy. A month filled with flattery and courtship. He'd soon have both the sisters wrapped around his finger, along with an entire kingdom under his rule. It was finally his time to shine.

He looked out across the town to where his boat sat in the ship yard, gently bobbing up and down against the calm current. "I'll make you sorry, Father. I'll make you all sorry for ever doubting me." Hans whispered into the night.

He was soon passing the time by counting invisible sheep, slowly and aloud, as he laid in bed. He stared at the ceiling, wishing he was tired. He somehow got the idea to explore the castle, and before he knew it, he was peeking out the door and into the hallway, checking to see if the coast was clear. Not a guard in sight. He was soon wandering each hallway, _it seemed that they were never ending, _before he finally came to a complete halt outside of a room. The door slightly ajar and light and warmth poured out into the dark, empty hallway where Hans stood. He tilted his head in curiosity, before opening the door slowly.

He stopped as soon as he saw her, for she turned to face him almost instantly. There Anna sat, on the long couch by the fireplace, looking up at him. Her eyes, so green, were filled with fear.

"It's just me," Hans said quietly, holding his hands up in defense.

"Oh, Hans," she breathed, clearly relieved. "Sorry, I thought you were the guards. Or worse."

"Or worse?" He asked, confused.

"The Queen." she grimaced.

"You mean your sister," he pointed out, walking over to where she was sitting. He gestured to the seat next to her and she nodded, moving over to make room for him. He sat down and faced her.

"Yeah.. right." She frowned.

Hans went to respond but she quickly cut him off. "I don't believe we properly met. An- I mean, Princess Anna, of Arendelle." She held out her hand.

Hans smiled to himself before taking her hand in his. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. At your service, milady." Anna blushed. Hans leaned back against the couch, looking around the room. It appeared to be a library.

"So, Princess, why are you still awake?"

"I could ask you the same question" she shot back.

"The sky's awake-" he started.

"So I'm awake." Anna finished, laughing aloud. Hans joined in, silently thanking his Mother for always making that comment when she woke him in his younger years.

They continued chatting for hours. Hans learned of the poor relationship Anna had with her sister, Elsa.

"I know the feeling. Having twelve older brothers-" Hans begun, before she gasped.

"You have _how _many older brothers?"

"Twelve!" He said. "Three of them pretended I didn't exist. For two years!" He added, remembering the misfortunes of his childhood. She went on to say how she and her sister hadn't left the castle since they were little. _Seems Elsa liked to rebel, _Hans grinned to himself. Anna continued, saying how Elsa had kept to herself for these past years, shutting her out completely.

"I would never shut you out." he said quickly, holding her hand tightly. Anna glanced at him, a nervous smile spreading on her face.

An hour passed before they both retired to their rooms.

"I'll see you around?" she called after him, optimism laced in her voice.

"Of course, my Princess. Goodnight." He waved at her. She waved back, hiding her grin behind her other hand. Hans turned and walked towards his room, smiling smugly.

When safely inside his room, he let out a sigh. _This was going to be all too easy, _he thought to himself, climbing into his bed. He already had one sister smitten. It was only a matter of time before the other one fell. He slipped into a peaceful sleep, with dreams of ruling his soon-to-be kingdom of Arendelle.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a week had past and Hans had seen Elsa once.

It had been three days after her coronation. The sun was beginning to rise, casting a warm glow into Hans' room. He stifled a yawn as he got out of bed, wiping away sleep from his eyes. He somehow managed to pull pants and a shirt on while still half-asleep. He opened the door into the hallway only to see a shimmer of white-blonde hair pass by.

"Queen Elsa!" He greeted warmly, watching her walk by, surrounded by numerous guards.

"Prince Hans." she smiled, stopping a few inches from him.

"Been busy?" He asked, although the answer could be seen in the dark bags under her eyes. She only frowned, nodding slightly.

"The kingdom calls," she gestured to the way she was heading.

"I'm sorry to bother you." he apologized.

"Oh, nonsense. It's always a pleasure to see you." She reassured him. _She was so kind_, he thought.

"Hopefully I'll see you when you're not so busy?"

"I certainly hope so." She chimed before walking away. He stared after her, a small smile on his lips. He was desperate to know her better. And he was always so impatient.

Despite his great luck so far, Hans had been cursed of spending almost every day with Anna. They had seen almost every room in the castle, and often had lunch and dinner together.

He had heard her life story on repeat since that first night he spent with her. She was the "victim_." Please_, Hans thought. A sister that ignored you and parents that died during the height of puberty. The real victim was **him. **Twelve older brothers who hated his guts. A father that looked at him like he was a disappointment. A mother who looked at him with confusion. She couldn't even get his name right. He was the victim. Yet he never threw himself a pity party.

He was anxious and irritated and tired of dealing with the annoying younger sister. He wasn't going to become king by marrying a princess. Of course, it could always be a fallback. But Hans wasn't a Plan B kind of guy. He had his eyes on the prize (the prize being Elsa, but more importantly, _her throne_), and he wasn't going to stop until he got it.

He knew the guests were going to be leaving tomorrow; he would be among them if he wasn't invited to stay. He knew Anna would already ask him, but it didn't matter what she wanted. It was ultimately Elsa's decision.

He paced back and forth in the hall, trying to devise a plan to get Elsa to ask him to stay. He had to somehow woo her by tonight, or else he'd be back on his boat, returning to the Southern Isles as a failure.

He ended up having a very late lunch with Anna. They both ate their meals in silence, Hans concerned with Elsa and Anna concerned with Hans. She didn't want him to leave just as much as he didn't want to leave himself; of course, they both had different reasons.

"So," Anna said, breaking the silence, her cheeks matching her red-tinted hair.

"How come you and your sister never left this castle?" Hans asked quickly. He was beginning to formulate a plan.

"Well, our parents always kept us in to keep us safe. After they died.." She sighed. "After they died, I guess we tried to honor their wishes. At least I did. I don't know why she stays in. It's almost like she's afraid of something." She added.

"Well. That's very noble." He said softly. He noticed her blush.

"Hans, I wanted to ask you-"

He cut her off, quickly looking out the large windows that looked over the sea port. "Is it really almost sunset? I must be going. We'll talk soon, Princess Anna." He bowed before before exiting hastily.

He found himself standing in front of Elsa's door. The two men standing guard were looking at him uneasily.

"She's very busy." The one said. "She cannot be disturbed."

"I just need to speak with her"- he tried knocking on the door before the other guard restrained him. They were dragging him back to his room, when the door opened and Elsa stepped out. She looked elegant as usual with her hair pulled tightly back and her crown shimmering at the top of her head. She wore a regal blue dress with the same gloves she had on at her coronation.

"What is the meaning of all the noise outside my door?" Elsa questioned. Her voice was loud and clear, commanding attention.

"My lady," the guard bowed. "We were taking this man back to his room. You were not to be disturbed.."

"Well I am disturbed now." She said harshly. Hans could see both the guards wince simultaneously. She walked gracefully towards Hans, before taking his arm and leading him back to her room. She gave the guards a cold glare before shutting the door.

"I'm.." Hans began, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry." She forced a small smile. "Just under quite a bit of pressure at the moment."

"I've come to solve that problem." Hans said, taking a seat by her bed. She looked at him, confused. "I'm sneaking you out for the night." He added confidently.

"Either I'm losing my mind or you've gone mad." she laughed, not believing him.

"I'm serious!" He argued. "You haven't let me finish. You haven't been outside the castle walls since I bumped into you-"

"Literally" she added. He glared at her. She, in turn, laughed. A wonderful sound, Hans realized.

"Yes, well. As I was saying. Even when you were out there, you didn't really get to experience the kingdom, did you?"

"No," she said sadly, walking towards her balcony. She opened the door and stepped outside, leaning against the balcony railing as she looked at the kingdom below her. Hans got up from his seat and followed her, walking slowly to her side.

"Let me do this for you. You deserve a night away from being this kingdom's ruler. Let us be two normal young adults for once in our lives." He persuaded. She looked at him, obviously contemplating his proposal.

"Do you trust me?" He added. She sighed. He knew he had won.

"Yes, I do."

xxxxx

It was only half an hour later when they were both slipping past the large castle gates. Elsa wore the dress she had on the last time she snuck out and Hans had borrowed one of the servants outfits. They stood side by side, looking in the mirror at each other.

"Just two normal kids." Elsa said slowly.

Hans smiled at her as he took her hand. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She shrugged, pulling her hood over her head. She kept her hand in Hans' as they raced down the back staircase that lead to the side gate. Elsa stopped, looking back at the castle, a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Hans asked, oblivious to the silent war she was battling.

"I've betrayed my parent's wishes, not once but twice now. And Anna.. she hasn't even been out.." Her voice shook. Hans tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Hey. Don't talk like that. You didn't betray your parents. Do you know how proud they are of you? They are so proud. Smile, my Queen. Please?"

She blushed as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, nodding vigorously. "I'll try." She mumbled. He tilted his head toward the gates, silently asking the question.

"Let's go." She said, smiling finally. Moments later, they were in the center of town.

The sun was finally setting; the sky was a glorious blend of pink, orange, and red colors. Elsa and Hans wandered towards the sea port, where they first met. They stood in a comfortable silence, watching the sun disappear into the sea. The village seemed to come alive as the moon came up and the lanterns were lit.

They were like children, the way they ran from place to place. They watched the street acts with wonder, wandered the roads with childlike curiosity, and ate as if they've been deprived. Hans stopped at a flower vender, asking the old salesman for a single rose.

"More flowers for the lovely couple." he winked, handing Hans three instead. He grinned and thanked him for his kindness.

He turned to Elsa, getting down on one knee and presented her the flowers. She giggled behind her hand, blushing. "Don't make such a scene." She tsk-ed.

"I'm sorry, milady." He laughed, rising to his feet again. He held his hand out to her, which she was all to happy to take. They were strolling past a fortune teller when Elsa stopped.

"This could be interesting!" She said eagerly. She had read many books about fortune tellers and gypsies with special divinations. She felt close to them, as if she was one of them with her powers. Of course, Hans didn't know that. But he obliged and followed her into the tiny room. An old woman with battered clothing and a worn face sat behind the counter, shuffling a set of cards in her hand. She made many noises, "_hmm_" "_ahh_" "_well_", as she set out three cards.

"I have decided to draw one card for each of you, and one card for you together." the old woman spoke. Elsa and Hans only nodded.

She flipped the first card over, revealing an image of an angel hovering over a man and a woman. The old woman let out a little laugh. "I should have guessed that I would draw _The Lovers _for you both." she said. She looked at the card, and then back at Hans and Elsa. "The star-crossed lovers of Arendelle, it seems."

"What does that mean?" Elsa whispered to Hans, out of earshot of the old woman. He only shrugged.

"And next for you, young man." She flipped the card over, and gasped. The card showed a man covering his face, as swords stemmed from him. "The _Nine of Swords._" the woman said grimly. "You've had a painful childhood, to say the least. You try to run away from exterior pain but you cannot outrun the pain which burns within you."

Hans sat there with his mouth ajar. He wanted to say something, but no words came out.

"You have the power to face and destroy all your fears." The woman spoke, more positively. "With the _right _decision." She added, with emphasis on 'right.' Elsa looked at Hans, frowning. She felt awful for bringing him into this room. But more than that, she was curious about his past. She wanted to learn more about him.

He nodded, thanking the woman. The old woman nodded, before turning to Elsa. She flipped the card over, and did not speak. Elsa didn't either, for it was evident by the image of the grim reaper what her future held.

"Death." The old woman whispered. Hans rose to his feet.

"How dare you." He said, his voice loud and angry.

"Sir, I only read what the cards say." She put her hands up, defensive.

"Hans, it's okay.. I.." Elsa tried to speak, but he shook her off, reaching towards the old woman. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. "You mean to tell me that this is her fate? You're nothing but an old hag. How dare you threaten her." The old woman glanced frantically at Elsa.

"I would never threaten you, my Queen." She lowered her head.

"How did you know?" Elsa stuttered.

"I know everything." The old woman stated, looking directly at Hans. He sneered at her, before turning away. He grabbed Elsa's arm.

"We need to leave." He didn't wait for her answer, for he was already dragging her out of the room.

The last thing Elsa saw was the old woman on her knees, burying her face in her hands.

xxxx

"What the hell was that?" Elsa shouted at Hans as he practically drug her to an isolated area.

"What do you mean 'what the hell was that'? That woman was a con artist, trying to scare you! I was getting you out of a potentially dangerous place!" Hans shouted back. His face was full of anger, and a hint of something Elsa couldn't place.

"You were cruel." She cried, upset by the memory.

"_She _was cruel." Hans shot back, staring at Elsa. She didn't speak. She only stared back, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Elsa," he said, his tone softer. "I was trying to protect you. When she said that.. I became so angry. How dare she try to upset you.." he trailed off. He caught her off-guard as he pulled her into his arms. He held her so tightly. She pulled back and looked at him, touching his face gently with her gloved hand. She had been so angry at him that she didn't realize that he truly was looking after her.

"Thank you" she murmured. He nodded, caressing his face into her hand.

"I should get you home." He said after a moment. They began to walk back towards the castle when Elsa stopped. He looked at her, confused.

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow." She sighed, her voice full of emotion. He went to speak, but she held up her hand. He instantly stopped.

"Will you stay?" She asked. "Please?"

He smiled a small smile before pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it. "Where else would I want to be?" He answered, causing her to dissolve into squeals of happiness.

Because where else would he be? He was home now, after all.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone's curious about the tarot card readings, you can learn more here: /resource/cards/**

I have such a huge thing for fortune tellers/tarot card readings, so I loved incorporating it a little bit! Please leave me reviews on what you think of the story!

x Alex


End file.
